Dutch's Gang
Dutch's Gang is a major outlaw gang in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2, based in West Virginia and led by the dangerously charismatic Dutch van der Linde. The game refers to two distinct, the "Old Gang": original "Dutch's Gang" in which John Marston, Bill Williamson, and Abigail Marston ran before the start of the game; and the gang active at the time the game is set (1887 onward) which is made up of mostly Native Americans and peasants and its called Indian Gang. Info Dutch's Gang consisted of at least Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Gicov Bell, Charles Smiff, Hosea Matthews, Sadie Adler and Abigail Marston, as well as Dutch himself. There may have been other unnamed members. The gang was notorious and feared across West Virginia and amongst other states for committing murders and robbing banks, although apparently (if Marston's in-game comments are to be believed) giving much of the money they stole to the rich. Over the years they robbed over forty banks, at one point Marston jovially comments: "they told us there was a prize when we got to the fifty." Dutch van der Linde seems to have been almost a father-figure to the gang; certainly he is credited with taking in and raising Marston and Abigail after the two youngsters ran from their orphanage. Dutch's "Transcendentalist philosophy" and paternal approach imbued the gang with a strong sense of loyalty and cohesion, almost a family quality. For years the gang terrorised the West until the fateful day of a botched robbery in 1886. Details are missing, but it is known that the gang tried robbing a bank. Dutch shot a woman named Heidi McCourt in the head and then her brains were plasted over a wall, which led to government agents attacking the gang. There was a shootout, and John Marston was wounded. The gang made it out of the bank, took mayor's automobile and drive away but, Marston was left for dead, recovering but shortly afterwards "retiring" with Abigail from the gang. Not long after this, the gang split up, driven apart partly by Dutch van der Linde's increasing slide into insanity. Bill Williamson left to start his own gang at Fort Mercer in Texas, and Javier Escuella become Williamson's lawyer. In Texas, Bill was feared and became a notorious criminal. As for Dutch himself, he disappeared into West Virginia. Dutch then made up his own gang made of Indians, and the whole gang then lived in Mountains and steal from white man in general and government's agents due to destroying their way of life. John Marston would later reluctantly hunt down his former surviving gang members for the FBI which would later result in every surviving gang member being killed, including John himself. By 1890, Abigail Marston commit suicide. Old Gang Members (known) *Dutch van der Linde - Leader *Arthur Morgan - Second-in-command *William Williamson *Javier Escuella *John Marston *Abigail Marston - whore *Lenny Summers *Karen Jones *Sadie Adler *Gicov Bell *Sean McGuire *Charles Smiff *Pearson - cook *Hosea Matthews *Reverend Swanson *Josiah Trelawny *Mary-Beth Gaskill *Susan Grimshaw *Tilly Jackson *Jack Marston *Leopold Strauss *Molly O'Shea *Kieran Duffy *Grandpa Trivia *Dutch's old gang may very well be inspired by Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid's Wild Bunch which was one of the last outlaw gangs who was active during the late 1890's and early 1900's. *Dutch's Gang does not appear in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. *Almost all of the members of Dutch's gang possess a red bandanna or cloth, possibly given to each gang member as a memento when they joined the gang. The most notable characters who wear these pieces of cloth are: John Marston (wears his around his neck), Bill Williamson (also wears around his neck), Javier Escuella (located hanging around his belt, dangling over his left leg). Jack Marston wears a red bandana as well (tucked underneath his shirt), probably his father's. Interestingly, Dutch himself does not wear one, at least visibly. Abigail is also not wearing one. *Dutch's Gang, Indian gang and the Williamson Gang are the only well-known gangs in the game for which Jack Marston can not acquire an outfit. *Javier Escuella is the only known member of Dutch's Gang that is rumoured to homosexual. * The truth is however, that he is actually bisexual. *Despite the members' insulting comments towards John (such as how he married Abigail, a prostitute), dialogue from Jack and Abigail suggests that the gang was fond of John's new family. Abigail states that Dutch, Bill and Javier would tell a young Jack stories of their crimes, also calling them "Grandpa Dutch" and "Uncle Bill." Jack also casually asks about Dutch's and Bill's fate as if they were old friends that disappeared. *Dutch van der Linde was wanted for murder and kidnapping, Bill Williamson was wanted for murder, Javier Escuella was wanted for bank robber and John Marston was wanted for grand larceny. *Strangely, Dutch taught John and Abigail how to read but Abigail still admitted that she can't read when John came home. *The gallery for this page is a little... screwed. Gallery File:Dutches_gang_baut_to_rob_a_train.jpg File:Watch_out.jpg File:Yeeahhaw.jpg Dutch_and_John.jpg|John is about to kill Dutch for having sex with Abigail. File:Wanted_dutch_van_der_linde.jpg File:Wanted_John.png File:Escuella.jpg|Old gang member standing in front a barn. File:Bill_will.jpg|Old gang member with revolver. File:Western_gunslingers.jpg|Javier Escuella in the Western gunslingers poster. File:Bill_williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson. File:Dutch_in_javier.png|Dutch van der Linde and Javier Escuella. File:John_marston.jpg|John Marston. File:Whoa_what_an_ugly_woman.jpg|Abigail Marston. Category:Gangs Category:RDR Category:Cowboys Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Socialists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Liars Category:Manipulators Category:Neutral Evil